


Dizzying

by Starlinghue



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Miscommunication, Spooky, Teenage Drama, bro we are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinghue/pseuds/Starlinghue
Summary: Working a late-night case, Fred offers Shaggy a distraction from their spooky surroundings.





	Dizzying

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Month!

It was 2 a.m, and Shaggy's palms were sweaty around his flashlight, which he held onto for dear life. He missed his dog. Scooby had gotten into the garbage and, unsurprisingly, developed a stomach ache. Because he wasn't in the mood to clean up his dog's vomit, Shaggy had decided to let him sit out on this mystery. He was beginning to wish he had stayed home, too, the way things were going.

"Freddy, I get that we're, like, trying to find a criminal, but it's dark, and we're in a cornfield. I'm long past spooked."

Their case this time was on some vandalizing extraordinaire who had been making clumsily formed crop-circles in all the industrial-owned farms in Northwest Ohio. When a farm was targeted just two cities over, Velma insisted they investigate. This was a relatively easy feat, since the cops thought this was all one big publicity stunt.  
Unfortunately, they could only conduct their investigation at night.

Fred, who was a few paces ahead, turned to look back at Shaggy and frowned. "Yeah, I'm beginning to think this was a dead end."

"Like, don't say _dead._ " Shaggy whined, "I know it's a figure of speech but there is literally nothing about this situation that won't, like, terrify me right now."

"Oh? Is that so?" Through the glow of the flashlight, Shaggy caught Fred's grin as he spoke. His tone was unsettlingly playful. Shaggy's heart hammered in anticipation.

"Yeah, man, I'm sweating bullets." Shaggy admitted, though he was actually a little cold. It was October, and the evening chill made his hair stand on edge. He pulled his windbreaker further around his skinny frame, shuddering.

Fred stepped towards Shaggy—almost too quietly to notice, if not for the corn bristling around him. Lowering his own flashlight, Fred clicked the light off and shoved it in his hoodie's front pocket. Shaggy watched him, his breath hitched.

"Like, what are you doing?" Shaggy asked, pointing the beam of his own flashlight below Fred's collar, just enough to see his shadowed face. Fred was still smiling. It was the same look he always had on his face when he thought of a perfect plan to trap a crook.

"We have time to kill, and I know we're not getting lucky with the _case_ tonight." Fred said this all with a shrug, "But, I mean, if you want to..." 

He trailed off, gazing at Shaggy's jeans. It took Shaggy a moment to realize what he was implying, and by the time he did, he was already nodding and Fred was on his knees.

"Shit, Freddy, _okay._ " Shaggy gasped, one hand finding Fred's hair, the other fumbling with the flashlight.

They had been doing this for a while, now. It all started back when they were working this one case with an old haunted mine, and the two of them had gotten separated from Scooby and the girls. They wandered in the dimly lit tunnels for almost half an hour when suddenly Fred was grabbing Shaggy's shoulders, pressing him against a cave wall, and kissing him like it was going to be his last kiss on earth.

Shaggy was never sure what had brought it on. Maybe it was the weed, but Fred never smoked enough to get _that_ far gone, and they were pretty sober that first time. He had no complaints, of course, but he was curious. What did Fred Jones, who was one of Coolsville's most notorious trust fund kids, see in a guy like him, anyway?

"Hey, hey, whoa—" Shaggy stammered as Fred unzipped his jeans and was reaching to get his dick out. "Are you actually going to, like, _blow_ me? In a cornfield?"

"Yeah," Fred chuckled, and his face was already so close that Shaggy could feel his breath warming his exposed skin. Only human, Shaggy was was hard in seconds.

"Holy shit," he mumbled, and that was all Fred needed before he tugged Shaggy's boxers down and shoved his dick in his mouth.

 

...

 

"Did you guys find anything?" Velma asked as the pair emerged from the cornfield where the mystery machine was parked on the side of the road, both of them ruffled and panting.

"We heard something. Or someone. We were on its tail for a while. Lost it, though." Fred lied smoothly, and Shaggy nodded along, still dazed.

"Uh huh," Velma looked them over, sticking her lips out in a pout. "What did it look like?"

"Barely saw anything. Too dark. Running." Fred waved his hands dismissively, "We'll catch whatever or whoever it was next time, right Shaggy?"

He turned and looked up at Shaggy with a grin that could only mean _we're not done yet,_ and knees buckling, Shaggy nodded dumbly once again.

"Well, Daphne's asleep in the back." Velma yawned, "You good to drive? I can wake her up if you're not up to it."

"I can drive," Fred sighed, and with that, they all piled themselves sleepily into the van.

The drive home was long and quiet. Velma fell asleep on Shaggy's shoulder after about fifteen minutes, and he also drifted off here and there. Every few minutes, Shaggy would glance at Fred, who stared confidently at the road ahead and seemed so above it all. You could hardly tell he'd been sucking cock just less than an hour ago.

"Freddy," Shaggy said, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake their friends. "Am I going back to your place?"

Fred hummed affirmatively, his eyes still fixed on the road. Shaggy felt his chest grow warm— it almost felt like they were a real couple when he slept over.

The nature of their relationship was complicated, to say the least. In Shaggy's case, he had always known he was somewhere along the lines of bisexual. Boys, girls, he didn't see a difference so long as people were having fun. And he and Fred definitely had fun. The issue was with Fred, in that he didn't have anything to identify as comfortably, and he also wasn't too good at commitment. Fred loved mysteries, he loved the fun of working to solve a case, but mostly he loved the fact that there was always another case right after it. The only repetition Fred seemed to enjoy in his life was the regular satisfaction of catching a criminal and turning them in.

Even if it stung, Shaggy knew that when it came down to the truth, he was just a fling for Fred. A way to pass the time when he was bored, and this would only last until he eventually got bored of Shaggy, too. They would always be friends, Shaggy didn't doubt that, but the recent benefits of their friendship would most likely sizzle out over time.

Of course, Shaggy only knew all this because it had been the same fate that met Fred and Daphne's romance a few years back. They were only sixteen, just starting the Mystery Gang, and even now, the dynamic of their group hadn't changed much. Fred and Daphne had always been relatively subdued about their past hookups, just as he and Shaggy were treating their current relationship. Shaggy could only assume it would end the same way, though he had never asked exactly how Fred and Daphne had broken up. It had just happened so suddenly, and at the time, he didn't think much of it.

Glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping Daphne in the back of the van, Shaggy had to wonder if she had felt this confused, too. If Fred had just pulled her in on a whim and she had been so charmed she fell right into him. He wondered if Fred had ever grinned at her and dropped to his knees in a cornfield, his hands on her hips. He wondered if Daphne had ever seen the end of it all.

By the time they got back to Coolsville, it was well past midnight, and the suburban streets were dark and quiet. It was peaceful, in an eery sort of way. They dropped off Velma first, and she sleepily waved them goodbye from her doorstep as they waited for her to get inside safely. Next was Daphne's house, and even at night, it looked grand and rich. Shaggy climbed over into the backseat to wake her up, and for a moment, he considered just carrying her inside. But she blinked herself awake, her eyes bleary and still a little bloodshot around this edges from the blunt they'd all shared on the drive there.

"Hey, Shaggy." She yawned, "We get anyone?"

"Nah, it was a bust." Shaggy mumbled, scratching his chin guiltily. 

"That's alright," Daphne sighed and got to her feet, "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"Like, don't mention it." Shaggy said with a smile, and he had to suddenly repress the urge to ask her about Fred, and if it was a good idea to go home with him.

Once Daphne was up her driveway and had closed the door behind her, Fred smoothly turned the van towards his street. Now that they were alone, he was smiling, and his hand found its way to Shaggy's knee.

"You still spooked?" Fred teased, and Shaggy saw nothing but warmth in his smile. It actually made him forget how to breathe for a second.

"I've seen worse than you," Shaggy scoffed, and Fred laughed. This was what Shaggy liked the most about whatever it was they were doing; the moments where they were alone together, and they could just be happy. Driving down a quiet road, their smiles wide, feeling giddy and high without so much of a puff of smoke.

Fred laced their fingers together once he had the van parked, and he pulled Shaggy out of the van, his grin unwavering. Shaggy, tripping over his lanky limbs, followed him with a dopey kind of smile. He had forgotten about the inevitable, and right now, he was just focusing on the fun. 

Since Fred's parents were out of town (again), the two of them were on each other the moment the door was shut. Shaggy felt Fred's arms around his waist within seconds, and he bent down quickly so that they could kiss. Both of them were giggling so much they had to break apart a few times before eventually letting their laughter falter, focusing on kissing quietly. Things quickly got heated, and soon Fred was tugging Shaggy's shirt off his back before Shaggy could even think to do it himself. Instead, he busied his hands with Fred's belt, fumbling to get it undone.

"Hey," Fred mumbled suddenly, taking Shaggy by surprise. Fred had never been much of a talker once things got going.

"Like, is everything okay?" Shaggy stuttered, feeling a bout of sudden anxiety. Was Fred bored of him already?

"You like me, right?" Fred asked, his face suddenly going serious. It was obvious from his expression that wanted an honest, no-bullshit answer.

Embarrassed, Shaggy swallowed and nodded. "Freddy, I don't just let anybody put my dick in their mouth. Of course I like— _like_ you."

"Okay," Fred seemed incredibly relieved, "Good, because I like you, too, and I don't want you to think that... I don't want you to think that I'm not serious. You know?"

"Like, what do you mean?" Shaggy asked, trying to regulate his heartbeat. He couldn't risk a panic attack now, not when Fred was trying to be sincere.

"I just— I want to be with you, Shaggy! I want to buy you a bunch of food that you'll somehow eat without gaining weight, I want to take you to the drive-in see your favorite movies, and hold your hand in public sometimes! I want to go on actual dates where we're not solving mysteries, and I want to tell the girls about us."

Fred finished his speech with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, like he hadn't meant to be so honest. He quickly ducked his head, the fringe of his blonde hair falling over his eyes. Shaggy had never seen him look so embarrassed, and this was including the time Fred had jumped to the wrong conclusion about a series of bank robberies that was so crazy, even Scooby had been unimpressed.

Even so, Shaggy couldn't help laughing at his embarrassment. Before Fred could freak out, Shaggy took his face in his hands and kissed him, long and slow. Then he pulled back and laughed again.

"Dude, I've been, like, worried you were getting tired of me. I thought you were only hooking up with me to kill the time. Of course I'll, like, date you. I'd love to, man."

Fred blinked, "Wait, seriously? You thought I was using you?"

"Well, weren't you?" Shaggy tilted his head to the side, and Fred gave him a light shove in the shoulder.

"No way, I was just trying to impress you. I thought you might like it better if I was spontaneous, you know how much I overthink shit like this." Fred sighed, letting his head rest on the shoulder he had just shoved.

"So, like, we both thought we were only fooling around? But we both wanted more than just fooling around?" Shaggy tried to make sense of it all, but he just felt like a huge idiot.

"For junior detectives, how dumb are we?" Fred snorted, and Shaggy laughed, too. 

It wasn't long before they were kissing again.

 

...

 

"There's still one thing I don't get," Shaggy said afterwards, when they were lying in a heap on Fred's bed.

Fred peeked up at him, smiling, and silently inviting him to continue his question.

"Well, like, why did you and Daphne break up?"

This made Fred laugh, small and muffled by the crook of Shaggy's neck. "I thought that was obvious. We're both gay, Shag."

"Oh?" Shaggy mumbled, momentarily confused. He suddenly recalled the way Daphne sometimes raked her eyes over Velma's legs, and how often she would start flipping her hair and talking to a pretty waitress every time they stopped at a diner. Before now, Shaggy had always seen it as Daphne being competitive. " _Oh._ So you were, like, beards?"

"Sort of," Fred started to say, and then his words were stifled by a yawn. "Well, we really were dating at first. But we both knew about each other, deep down. That was what made it work for a while, I think."

Shaggy let out a yawn of his own, and he pulled Fred closer, feeling his body grow heavy with the desire to sleep.

"I'm glad you finally, like, finally asked me out." Shaggy chuckled, his eyelids flickering. "I'm so into you."

"Right back at you," Fred said, and Shaggy could feel his laughter on his neck. "Velma's going to be so pissed we lied about seeing something in the cornfield, though."

They both burst into a quiet fit of giggles at this, and within minutes, they fell gently asleep, both of them still smiling.

 

...

 

"I can't believe you lied to me about seeing something in the field!" Velma yelled, two weeks later, when the vandal had been caught and Shaggy and Fred had taken the girls (and Scooby) for milkshakes to break the news.

"Sorry about that," Fred mumbled, but he was grinning in a way that said he wasn't all that sorry at all.

Shaggy reflexively held his hand under the table, letting his own sheepish grin grow wider. Velma crinkled her nose at them. Daphne laughed.

"You let it jeopardize a case," Velma said stubbornly, as if fighting down her own smile. "But of course I'm happy for you guys. Knew you had it in you."

Scooby made a snuffing noise of agreement, and rested his big head on Shaggy's thigh, and with his free hand, Shaggy scratched him behind the ears.

After a few moments of silently sipping their milkshakes, Daphne looked around the table impatiently. "So, Velma, does this mean I can finally tell them _we're_ dating, or...?"

Velma flushed and nearly choked on her straw, Shaggy's eyebrows raised, and Fred reached across the table to give Daphne a fist-bump.

"Daphne! Let them have this!" Velma coughed, but neither of the boys minded much, they were so relieved they weren't the only secret romance.

"How long?" Fred asked, and Daphne shrugged, smiling at Velma like a lovesick fool.

"A couple of months," Velma answered, adjusting her glasses rather embarrassedly.

"Like, this is great!" Shaggy beamed, "We can double-date!"

"Sure, it's not like we spend all our time together anyway." Velma rolled her eyes, but she didn't protest when Daphne and Fred moved around the table to engulf her in a big hug. Shaggy followed suit and made use of his long arms, reaching all the way over to Daphne, holding his friends close.

"This group is bordering on dangerous codependency," said Velma. Then they were all shaking with laughter, and Scooby Doo barked, trotting happily around their feet.


End file.
